The Evasionist
by JamaicanTwilighterLuna35
Summary: Emmett OC Story. Ever hated your family so much that the sheer force of your hatred manifested a new power in you? Emmett has. He's not a Cullen anymore.
1. I'm Not Okay

**So far I've been really bad about the whole fanfiction thing, but this time I have time, so I promise to be better. If anyone was wondering, I took the Superior story down to do a quick edit and re-write. It was kind of heavy reading, so I'm going to lighten it up a bit, then re-post it. **

**This is a new story! I hope you like it! Emmett is by far my favorite-est character. And I'm definitely causing some serious friction in the Cullen House right now. I always felt he was too fun for them. S. Meyer has him stuck in a perpetual state of teenager-hood. Rosalie even acts like his mother sometimes, with the slapping him up his head thing and controlling him with sex. I just needed to see Emm in a different element, sorta. **

**This is set right after the newborn battle in Eclipse, only it didn't turn out all happy-ending and gushy. No offense. lol. **

**Roses are Red, Violets are blue, Twilight ain't mine, it's S. Meyer's fool!**

**-Luna**

Chapter One

The battle with the newborns was over, but nothing could stop Emmett's warpath right now. He stormed into the house and slammed the door of the room that used to belong to him and his wife. There was a knocking on the bedroom door.

"Emmett! Emmett Please!! Don't! It's not the right decision!"

He heard Alice banging down the doorframe, and Jasper trying to control him, but he was too pissed off to give them a decent response.

He heard Esme's sobbing and almost calmed down, but then Edward and Bella came in and he started throwing everything into his bags at vampire speed.

"Emmett, I'm so sorry!!"

How rich. Of course that would come from Isabella. That ridiculous little human was the reason his Rosie was dead. His mind flashed back to the events of today, the worst day of his life, the day his wife died. He grabbed his favorite jacket, his bags and Rose's favorite mirror.

**Flashback-**

There were so many of the newborns, but they had a good feeling they could handle them. As long as they worked together with the wolves, and attacked fast, everything would be fine. Emmett grinned at the challenge, welcomed it, with his beauty of a wife at his side. He kissed her forehead before they ran to Edward and Jasper for the final strategies. Jasper strategically split them up, so every "team" had someone with an ability. Edward was supposed to protect Rose while Emmett protected Bella, since he was the strongest out of them all.

He shook Edward's hand with a grin. "Take good care of my baby, little brother."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and gave him one last smoking kiss before stalking off toward Edward.

**End-**

He came back to the present and opened his window, choosing to leave privately.

Even after banging down the door, Alice had left to take care of her mate, who was exhausted from feeling and trying to subdue his pain and anger.

He opened the window and realized he couldn't do this any other way. To walk out of the front door would be to look into Carlisle and Esme's eyes and see remorse and regret, and the guilt in his siblings'. He didn't want to have to say things he didn't mean.

He was grateful for all Carlisle and Esme did for him, but it was Rose who brought him out of his old life and into this new one. She was the last thing he saw as a human and the first thing he saw waking up. They were the same age, so different, but with the same heart.

Now his last memory of her would forever be every part of that perfect body, ripped up and turning into smoke, as she burned right in front of him. He couldn't handle it. He jumped out of his window and ran, as fast as he could.

He could hear Edward trying to find his mind, but it felt weird. Like someone was bouncing a ball off of a wall, only he was the wall. He was even more surprised when Edward ran right past him without seeming to see him, but surprise turned into hatred, and he stopped trying to evade capture.

He stood behind Edward until Edward sensed him and turned around, surprised. "You were there the entire time? How did-"

He never got to finish his sentence.

Emmett glanced at Edward with hatred in his eyes, then ran up to him, pinning him against a tree. "You selfish fuck. You killed Rose. You killed Rose so Bella could live."

His hands were around Edward's neck, holding him in a position that would have killed any human by now, crushing his windpipe. It was a good thing Edward didn't need to breathe, because there was no chance of Emmett letting go anytime soon. The tree was straining under the pressure Emmett was putting on Edward. Edward was shaking his head. "No..." he whispered. Emmett, still holding him by the neck, swung him into another tree.

As he flew through the air, Edward was surprised at Emmett's ferocity. His bear of a brother had never been so serious or deadly about any fight, and now it seemed like... he was out to kill. Emmett ripped off his left arm and started punching with him with so much strength that Edward almost forgot the only way he could die was to be burned. He was even more alarmed by the thoughts running through his head. Emmett was out for murder.

Edward couldn't get up by the time the entire family got there. Emmett was still beating the crap out of him. It took all of the family to pull him off, Esme included, but once he realized they were touching him, he was repelled and shook them away like flies. He picked up Rose's mirror, straightened his jacket, and started to walk away, not caring that his bags were with his family, never looking back.

Alice and Jasper were running alongside him.

"Emmett please..." The pixie was giving him a real, live puppy dog face, only these were real emotions and there were tears in her eyes, but he couldn't even look at her. She must have seen it happening, but she didn't stop it. She didn't warn him at all. He hated her too.

Jasper was trying to calm him but Emmett gritted his teeth and refused to be calmed. Suddenly everything stopped, and Jasper fell to his knees, crumpled on the ground.

Alice screamed. "Jasper! What's happening to him!!"

Emmett looked over the members of his old family, who had been following at a safe distance.

He walked over to Esme and Carlisle, holding out his hand to his father.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me." He focused on their intertwined hands before letting go and hugging Esme goodbye, not looking either one of them in the eye.

He walked over to Jasper and shook his hand before waving Alice off of him with indifference and resentment.

He said nothing to her, amidst her dry sobbing.

Then he walked over to where Edward was lying and stood over him, where Bella was trying to help him. He grabbed him by the collar, his eyes briefly flashing to the shrieking Bella, then concentrated, thinking at him, before dropping him again on the forest floor. He took one last look at his mother and father, and then concentrated on getting away from them.

Carlisle raced over, but Emmett was gone by the time anyone could move. It wasn't like he'd run away, it seemed more like he'd disappeared.

Esme buried her head in Carlisle's chest as they stared at Edward putting the pieces of himself back together and wincing as his body healed.

Esme glanced up at Carlisle with unshed tears. "Where is my son?"

Carlise shook his head, his chin in her hair, blinking rapidly as if his tears could fall and he could stop them.

"I don't know sweet. I just don't know."

--

**Well, then. **

**Comments? Thoughts? **

**You'll find out happens when I post the next chapter in roughly half an hour. :-) **

**Did anyone get that Rosalie's favorite "thing" was a mirror? **

**"You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you don't you, don't you?" **

**Playlist for this Chapter (since I'm a copycat). **

_I'm not Okay- My Chemical Romance_

_Everything We Had- The Academy Is _

_I don't Care- Apocalpytica_

_Headstrong- Trapt_

_Carry on My Wayward Son- Kansas_


	2. Aftermath

**So, I'm finally on time! I got some terrific news that I would be performing at a national conference and it made me really happy! I'm hoping you guys are liking the story, I am. Don't you just love Emm? He's such a badass!**

**-Luna**

Chapter Two

When Edward was rejoined and feeling better, Alice and Jasper took him hunting for him to regain his strength, while Carlise and Esme took the traumatized Bella back to the house.

One Edward had had his meal, they went back to the house to talk.

Everyone somberly got settled.

Carlisle sighed. "Do you see him or anything he's trying to decide Alice?"

She shook her head. "No, it's like Emmett's avoiding me, so I can't see him. The last vision I had of Emmett was him deciding to kill Edward, then him deciding not to once he saw you and Esme."

Carlise nodded and held Esme a bit closer as she shuddered and started to sob again. He titled his head in confusion and turned to his firstborn, or first-turned.

"What about you, Edward?"

Edward had tears in his eyes.

"I couldn't hear much, his thoughts were almost... evading me. And when he was running away from me, I couldn't even see him."

He shook his head. "The only thought I could hear was the one he was thinking when he directed it at me. He too disgusted by my presence to talk to me." He almost on choked on his words, but Esme took his hand in hers. "What was he thinking honey?"

He sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That he would drink Bella dry and then rip me to pieces and burn me if it wouldn't hurt you and Carlise to lose another two children."

Esme dropped his hand and almost ran upstairs to the master bedroom, Carlisle catching her and holding her tight, trying to give her the strength that she needed.

Alice gasped, and Bella broke into another round of sobs, crying for the entire family since she was the only one who could.

Alice gingerly glanced at Edward. "Does he hate me too?"

Edward nodded. Bella was so stunned, she stopped crying.

"What? Why would he hate Alice? Who could ever hate Alice?"

Edward gathered her into his arms and started rocking her before ducking his head to Alice.

"He knows you saw what was going to happen. I don't know how, but he does."

He looked off into space, still shocked. "Fun, Silly, Emmett was going to kill me. There was a lighter in his hand when he ripped off my arm. He was going to do it."

Everyone except Jasper was stunned, but they were even more so when he spoke up a few moments later, after keeping quiet the entire time.

"I felt it all. There was pure hatred inside of him. When I tried to calm him, it was like his feelings weren't there anymore, and they were repelling me."

This triggered one of Carlisle's memories, and he spoke up, turning to Edward.

"Is there a possibility of Emmett having a latent ability?"

Edward winced at the sound of his brothers name, but then he thought about it. It somehow made sense.

His thoughts being gone when he desperately didn't want them to be heard, his overwhelming then blank feelings, Alice's visions about him lost when he turned away from her, there was something too it.

Carlisle spoke to Edward in his mind, and then to his family.

"Once when I went to visit Aro, he told me of an ability he coveted, but feared because it was impossible to find and impossible to stop. It was a complex kind of shield, not like Renata, or even whatever mental shield Bella has. It it extremely powerful and repells all vampire abilities and has some abilities of it's own. I think that Emmett might be one of these shields. He might be an evasionist."

Alice gasped. "Emmett has always been happy. He's never had second thoughts about this life, or done anything that threatened him in anyway. He's never had to hide from any of us. That's why we loved him. He was always to so honest, so open. That must have been why Eleazer was so curious about him. Emmett's evasion was there the entire time, he just had no reason to use it, and it had no reason to be found."

Esme looked up at her husband. "We'll never find him, will he?"

Carlisle just sighed, but Jasper was the one who answered. "Not if he wants to be found."

It took a while for the words to truly sink in, and the Cullen family sat silently in a daze.

--

**dunt dunnnnn dunnnnnnnn! You love the dramatic endings. haha**

**I try to put as much of a visual as I can into my stories, so I hope you liked what you saw in this chapter, even if it was a little short... Emmett's too awesome to simply be "stronger" than your average vampire. Pshh. I had to give him a power. **

**Playlist for this chapter (By the way, I'm a huge music fan, so tell me if you listen to what I do!) **

_Pete Wentz is the only reason why we're famous- Cobra Starship _

_Let Me Go- 3 Doors Down_

_Missing You- P. Diddy _

_As I Moved on- Blue Foundation_

_The Sounds of Silence - Simon and Garfunkel _

_Dust in the Wind- Kansas_


	3. A Different Cry for Help

**This chapter is a little longer and hopefully a lot better. **

**Just a quick clarification: In my "version" of Eclipse, they wen with Jasper's genius idea of having Bella in the field, and Edward unscrewed his head from his ass. Of course that didn't last long but you'll understand that into the multiple flashbacks from Emmett's memory. I know he's a little suicidal, but just trust me. It gets better next chapter with the help of some strangers. ;-)**

**Emmett is awesome, so he'll definitely be on top of his game at the end of it all. **

**No disclaimer. If I was Miss Meyer Emmett wouldn't have been a minor character in Twilight and Eddie Boy wouldn't have been such a creepy-stalker-pedo. **

**No offense. I have nothing again Ed, I just don't have the hottsies for him. **

**Emmett, on the other hand. om nomm nomm. (Kellan Lutz is the Perfect Emmett by the way! Too bad I gave up celebrity crushes!) **

**-Luna**

Chapter Three

Of all the places to run, Emmett didn't know why he ended up in Africa.

He would have been dead already if he was human, an imaginary fact he desperately wanted to be possible.

The sun was too bright, and he knew this was no place to take cover, but at least there was peace in the jungle.

He didn't have to think of killing anyone, and tigers and lions were pretty close by, giving him the good fight he missed.

He remembered a time when he would have given anything for a bear. Lions, tigers, bears, oh my! He almost grinned in his head.

The fleeting thought left a two second grin in his head before he remembered everything again.

Rose.

Gone, killed by Edward and Bella, their inane selfishness.

It took his baby's death for them to see that the world didn't revolve around them.

**Flashback-**

He was ripping another newborn to shreds, knowing that another one was trying to sneak past him to get to his human little sister, but he moved leisurely.

The newborn thing was never too much of a challenge.

They were so driven by Bella's scent that they came blindly at him, no technique, simply brute force, but he was always stronger.

He saw three lunge for him at one time, and whispered a silent curse while subduing the first two and blocking the third.

He was almost finished with the third when he looked across the field, seeing Edward running his way to make sure Bella was okay, knowing that the third newborn was about Emmett's size and a bit harder to subdue.

He assumed Edward was done with his fair share.

He assumed wrong.

He looked to where Rosalie was, assuming she would be okay, but simply checking as he ripped apart the third newborn.

He was shocked to see the two newborns Edward was fighting quickly help their companions in ripping her apart quicker than human eyes could see.

He started to run, faster than he ever tried to, watching in slow motion while running as the red-haired newborn struck the match.

The golden curls, her pride and joy, were the first to light up and then his beautiful wife was slowly becoming a bonfire.

He would have thrown himself into the fire and attempted to follow her if it hadn't been for Seth and Jacob helping Jasper and Carlisle hold him back.

He watched his amazing wife become ashes while Edward selfishly took his place and protected his human, the wolves and Esme taking on the rest of the newborns.

He screamed out his grief, screamed until it turned to rage and fought them as they tried to hold him back, not stopping until Sam bounded over and put out the fire, leaving him nothing to burn in.

He dropped to his knees, in front of the ashes, scooping them up and trying to will them to become his wife again.

He sat there unmoving, unseeing, as the battle came to the field, everyone in the field watching him warily.

A flash of movement caught his eye. He saw the huge grey wolf, vaguely registering that it was Paul, the angry wolf, and slowly got on his feet to land a punch in it's side.

He tried again and again before getting frustrated.

"Why aren't you fighting back? Fight me!"

He landed another punch, but the wolf whimpered and kept completely still.

He walked over to the black wolf that was Sam and pushed out the words, choking on them.

"Please. Just kill me."

Sam gave no response, but Seth howled at Emmett.

Emmett ignored Seth walked back to Paul.

"Please. Kill Me. I won't fight you. I promise."

Paul tilted his giant head away from Emmett, refusing to kill him, and Emmett completely broke down, turning to Sam on his knees.

"Please. I'm already dead without her."

After what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes. Emmett stood.

Something made him stand.

He turned to look at his family, something like hate burning in his belly, but fizzing out once he looked at the distressed expressions on his parents' faces.

He saw Edward's guilty look and something inside him opened like a vault door that had been shut for a very long time.

No one in the field gave any response except Seth, who was still howling for his friend's loss.

Emmett ran home, his family following close behind him.

**End-**

He sat there in the hot sand of the Sahara and thought of his Rose, her vanity, the soft side of her no one saw, the 12 weeks it took for him just to get her to go on a date with him, all the good times they had together, the amazing sex: it was disconcerting to believe she was gone.

He remembered the day when he was turned, seeing her face hovering over him and assuming that the bear had somehow burned him to death, but accepting it since he was in heaven with a beautiful angel.

She was everywhere he turned.

He wanted her back, he didn't want to live without her.

He had tried going to the Volturi, but Aro refused to kill him.

**Flashback-**

He had fought his way past the Volturi guard, surprised when none of their abilities worked on him, but focused on making it to Aro's throne room all the same.

Aro stood, and Caius and Marcus looked warily at him when he burst into the room.

He was waked forward, eyes trained on Aro.

Aro was baffled by the interruption. If anything, this particular child of Carlisle's seemed to despise him more than the rest, his voracious viper of a wife included.

"Emmett Cullen? What, May I ask, Can I help you with?"

Emmett did not hesitate or flinch.

"I need a favor."

Aro smiled, thinking that Carlise must have sent him, perplexed by the empty look on the young man's face.

"Anything for one of Carlisle's amazing children!"

Seeing Emmett flinch at Carlisle's name, Aro curiously clapped his hands and held them out. "Come now, what can I help you with?"

Emmett stepped forward and extended his hand. Aro took it, but saw only the scenes of Rosalie's death. Emmett pulled his hand out of Aro's feathery grasp.

"I need you to kill me."

The room was silent, and first the first time even Caius and Marcus were paying attention to Aro's situation.

Aro recognized the evasion in Emmett and was stunned. It was obvious. He had gotten past all his guards, even Renata, and Aro only saw in his mind what Emmett wanted him to see. How could he kill one so powerful? It would be ludicrous!

Oh, Right. And Carlisle would never forgive him.

Aro shook his head. "No. You have a gift to valuable to waste, and Carlisle is a good friend."

Emmett pleaded. "Please. I can't live like this!"

Aro seemed to think, pensively turning to his brethren. His face became hopeful, but Emmett recognized the look.

He turned and left, pushing Jane into a wall before staying to hear Aro ask him to be apart of his guard.

**End-**

Emmett sighed into his bed of sand, hoping that somehow the Sun could set him on fire.

There was nothing to do when you couldn't die.

--

**And there you have it, folks. **

**I tried as much as I could to sound like Aro, but even I laughed at him (well, me) describing Rosalie as a "Voracious Viper". It kinda sounds like a band name. **

**I hope you enjoyed it! I'm not one of those authors that does fanfics for reviews, I do it when i have the time, because I love to write and twist other people's concepts into my own. But I would appreciate feedback, just to know whether you like it or not. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Playlist for this Chapter-**

_The Ghost of You- My Chemical Romance_

_My Immortal- Evanescance _

_Dreaming with a Broken Heart- John Mayer_

_Metal Heart- Cat Power _

_Superman- Five for Fighting_

_For Reasons Unknown- the Killers_


	4. Say What?

**Back again! Aren't I being good? Fourth chapter in two days! Hurrah! **

**I'm chillin like a villain with this story. I like it so much, it flows so well that I don't have to force ideas out of myself. YAY Me!!**

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

**-Luna **

Chapter Four

Emmett heard them talking before they came across him, and he wondered why nomads always seemed to come in threes.

They spoke in accents unheard of in the Sahara, so he knew that they were not traders, but unnatural.

He stayed where he was, hoping that they would find him.

And maybe, some way to kill him.

He laid there, like he had for the past three months, glittering like some kind of diamond stuck in the dunes but diamond all the same.

He felt a whoosh of air and felt three faces staring down at him.

They were like him, but they were not the same.

They smelled almost like the mutts, but better. Much better.

It was a deep, woodsy scent that drove Emmett crazy, and for the first time in months the burning slid back into his throat.

He hadn't bothered to feed since leaving Volterra, and it registered in his mind that he was extremely weak.

He tried to raise a hand to one of the two women, the one closest to him, trying to ward her away from him, trying to somehow signal to her he was dangerous.

He heard the deep chuckle and something being seemingly crass muttered, but he didn't have the strength to open his eyes or even listen.

He felt himself being pulled up to his feet and waited to meet Rose.

To his dismay, he was effortlessly hauled onto the man's back, surprised at the ease he was carried with. He didn't know how long he was up there, hanging from the man's back while he ran.

After what seemed like days, he was finally dropped into something soft, with a straw full of blood shoved into his mouth.

He was gradually nursed back to health, by one pair of hands more than the others.

Those hands tenderly washed him, fed him, and rubbed his shoulders.

The day he finally got up, it was his curiosity getting the best of his grief.

He fought to keep still, but the old part of him was nudging and nudging until he couldn't take it anymore. He finally opened his eyes and looked around.

He was in what seemed like a really big bedroom, with rich, mahogany wood furniture and all-white accessories.

He swung his legs of the bed, and stood up, wobbly at first, then slowly jumped up and down to get his blood (or venom) pumping.

He walked to the window and peered out, trying to make sense geographically of where he might be, when a boisterous voice interrupted his frantic thoughts.

Emmett turned in a panic and dropped into a defensive crouch.

He turned to find a blond man in front of him, quickly assesing him and realizing that it was most likely this man who carried him for hours to wherever he was now.

The man had green eyes, was about as tall as him and not as built, but he seemed stronger.

Emmett was wary of a fight for a first time in his life, even as the man grinned down at him.

"Bloody Hell! You're not dead anymore! But then again, none of you bloodsuckers ever really die, do ya?"

He seemed very positive and friendly, but Emmett couldn't handle a response, so he just stood up.

He continued to blankly stare at the man who had so obviously saved his ass.

He thought about thanking him, or letting the guy know in some way he was greatful for making him feel something again.

As if reading his mind, the man answered again in earnest "It was no problem, man. None at all."

Emmett grumbled, angry at his luck. After all the shit Edward put him through he ends up with him after all.

The anger bubbled up in his throat, causing him to spit out words he knew it was wrong to grumble out to someone who just saved his life.

"Great. Another fucking mind-reader."

The blond man tilted his head and looked at him with interest.

"I can't read minds, but I can read your memories. Your thought just became a memory, and you weren't talking at all for a really long time, so I had to take a peek. Sorry."

He held out his hand, and Emmett shook it, taking in the deep woody smell.

"I'm Morris Gray. Emmett Cullen, right?"

Emmett shook his head.

"My last name is McCarty. I'm not a Cullen anymore."

Morris nodded. "I'm sorry, I just assumed."

It was silent for a while, and Emmett couldn't hold his curiosity back any longer.

"What are you?"

Morris smiled and gestured for Emmett to sit down, seating himself in the process.

"I'm a werewolf. I was bitten during the reign of King Henry 1511."

Emmett was shocked.

"Jesus. You're older than Carlisle." Morris simply gave a nod, knowing Emmett was not finished. "

And when you say werewolf, do you mean shifter? Cause I used to know a bunch of them, but you smell a lot better. A helluva lot better."

Morris laughed and opened his mouth, but he wasn't the one who answered.

A cold, haughty voice drifted into the room.

"Shifters? Do you know how powerful we are? We are children of the Moon."

Emmett felt like he was seeing the sun, not just light.

He turned to see a woman who was as beautiful as Rose, but in every different way.

Where Rose was pale, she had rich, golden brown skin.

Where Rose had long flowing blond hair down her back, she had jet black hair with navy streaks, sheared at her shoulders.

Where Rose had been classic, she was edgy, vintage and everything he couldn't describe.

He saw so many differences between them but their essence was the same.

No sooner had the words floated from her pink lips to his ears that he was entranced, and she was gone.

He turned to Morris, eyes still a little blank.

"Who is she?"

Morris grinned.

"That's Sayoura."

--

**So I won't ask for reviews, but I will ask for suggestions on Sayoura's character. Should she be just like Rose? She's kind of cold to him there... **

**And just a quick clarification: I think that after three months, not feeding, buried in the sand, not doing anything and plauged by memories, I feel Emmett is ready to grow up and live again. I hoped you guys didn't think I was jumping the gun. (Sorry if I was.)**

**-Playlist for the Chapter-**

_Day to Day- Eulogies _

_42- Coldplay_

_X&Y- Coldplay _

_Bling- The Killers_

_This River is Wild- The Killers_

_The Curse of Curves- Cute IWWAF_

_Kiss and Sell- The Maine_


	5. New Identity Bourne

**Heya Heya! **

**So I'm back with a new chapter! **

**To 'Tiadorna' - I know exactly what you mean and I hate people who rush their storylines. I have no intention of doing any such thing, don't worry. Remember that there were three nomads, Emmett hasn't met the third one yet. He's complex and feeling some changes right now, so we'll see what he does. This story is basically writing itself. Emmett's character knows what he wants to do, and he wil not have a love interest for a while. He's focusing on other things, since love obviously fucked him over. hahah. **

**ps. My other story, 'Superior' is a Sky-High Twilight crossover! check it out peeps! (you'll get a taste after the jump!)**

**-Luna **

Chapter Five

Emmett blinked and stopped himself.

There was no reason for him to be suddenly interested in this woman that didn't even seem to like him.

He didn't need another woman, Rose was his angel, all he ever needed.

**Flashback-**

He remembered the first time he saw her.

He couldn't remember much of his human family, but he did remember being sent out for wood.

He had been chopping at a tree in front of a strange stone entrance and heard the bear before he saw it.

He was cornered, between the rock and a hard place. The bear took a swipe at him, and he swung the axe, his only defense.

He was trying to scare the bear enough to make it go away, but only succeeded in making it angry.

It was just batting him around now, and he felt the blood rushing to his head as he screamed out in pain, hoping that someone would save him.

The bear suddenly froze and fell to the ground, and beside him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He figured she was an angel, come to save him from his pain and aid him in his ascent if he was hopefully going to heaven.

She scooped him up in unusually cold arms and he faded into the blackness, content.

At some point, in his deliria, he figured that he was going to hell and he was sorry for whatever the hell he did.

He knew he was dying, but that didn't explain why he felt like he was literally being burnt alive.

After some time, he opened his eyes and saw her again, hovering over him.

The angel that guided him to hell's door and back. The first and last thing he ever saw.

She gave him life.

She saved him.

**End-**

He was consumed by the memories until a warm hand gently shook him out of it.

Morris was looking down at him with concern that reminded him of Carlisle, and it made him feel angry, and extremely confused.

He shook off the hand and walked over to the window at vampire speed, making up his mind.

"Morris, I need you to-"

He never finished his sentence, because he was soon slammed into the wall, staring into his savior's furious eyes.

For the first time, he was actually frightened by what he saw.

The prospect of true death.

Morris' teeth had become razor-sharp canines and he snarled with an intensity that Emmett had never seen before.

He was older than Aro, faster than Edward, and smarter than Carlisle.

He saw the fierceness of Morris' fight to be free, to be alive. He smelled it.

Suddenly he was ashamed for so casually asking him to give up what he had to fight for himself.

Morris let him go, muttering.

"Damn right you should be fucking ashamed."

Emmett watched him take deep breaths and sat down, saying nothing, thinking nothing, trying not to make him angry.

Morris looked over at him with some degree of apology, then spoke with purpose.

"You will not think of asking such a thing of me again. We have fought for our lives for over 350, and lived in seclusion for most of it.

We need you as much as you need us."

He paused.

"Emmett McCarty. Will you become a part of this pack?"

If a vampire's mind could swim, then Emmett's was virtually a whirlpool.

Everything that Morris said was true.

He did need a new start, and he shouldn't be throwing his life away. Maybe he wouldn't have Rose, but she wouldn't have wanted him to die.

That's why she found a way to give him life in the first place.

He thought of his old parents next, and almost felt like he was disowning Carlisle and Esme, but he had already given them up when he ran away.

They wouldn't have wanted him to die either.

He was tired of never being taken seriously, always labeled as a joker and known to everyone as the happy-go-lucky Cullen.

He was going to live, but he was going to live differently from now on, and he refused to be that person.

He contemplated the changes he wanted to make, but put that to the back of his mind.

Looking up at Morris, his mind made, he had only one question in mind.

"What's our last name?"

Morris grinned down at him and slapped his back.

"Stryker."

--

**Well there ya have it folks! **

**Wasn't it groovy? (I'm trying to bring that word back..) **

**Here's a short piece of Superior from it's first chapter! If you like it, go read it! **

**--**

** Chapter One**

Different.

Of course you could say that when it came to me, my life, and my entire family.

But even in my family I was the odd one.

My bloodline was what our scientists call genetically superior to the normal humans'.

My family is gifted, with "special abilities" that allow us .

We don't know how it happened, but according to my dad we have special genes that evolved or something.

There are other people like us, but we don't know that many; Mom and Dad wanted us to have normal lives, so they didn't really get into the whole super hero, special agent, must save the world thing.

So what makes my genes superior in a family full of heroes?

I'm empathic. I can absorb and keep whatever other abilities I come in contact with, no limit.

I might as well be Peter Petrelli, but there's a catch. It hurts whenever I gain a new power.

There's no nonchalant "O, guess I can control fire now", or "O Gee, I can fly!" I get a full-scale attack.

I remember with my telekinesis, major migraine for days (got that from my Mother). My entire body erupted in fire (though it didn't hurt) when I got my pyrokinesis and invulnerability from my dad, and even worse were my reactions to my twin sister and brother's powers.

My brother could make anyone sick or weak mentally and could read minds like my mother, and my sister had cyrokinesis plus the ability to have conversations with people in her head or to influence peoples' decisions'.

(Now imagine hearing voices in you're head, surviving the everything from smallpox to typhus in a day, then having the lowest body temperature ever recorded. At 7.) Imagine my surprise when I told my brother to have a tea party with me in front of his friends, and he even put on makeup without complaining.

Yep. Mind control.

I still living as a citizen, (or a norm [al person]) because my mother was unsure of what to do with me.

So I was attending normal high school instead of SASA, [School for the Advancement of those with Special Abilities] the rival of Sky High), and had citizen friends.

Life was pretty much perfect, without the exception of trying to hide my powers, but hey what can you do?

We moved around a lot at first, and after awhile I stopped trying to meet new people.

But when had actually settled in Bull Springs, and I made friends and a pretty great life here. I love where I live, the people here, and just everything about it.

I even like our new names. My real name is Eden Knight and I'm 16, but now I'm Crystal Straught due to a nosy citizen neighbor back in Miami who tried to sneak in and saw me playing with fire, literally.

My older twin brother and sister, both 18, were now legally Andrew and Andréa, but now they still go by their real names, Jace and Jade.

My dad is (or was) Dane Knight and mom was Eve Knight but they're now Tracy and Daniel Straught, a businessman and stay at home mom.

Dad's job had moved us around quite a bit, but this was the longest place we ever stayed, and I loved it here.

Now imagine my apprehension when my mom walks in and goes, "Honey, You father and I need to chat with you and the twins."

Then I heard her thinking.

_Hope she's not too mad. _

_"_Hope I'm not mad about what Mom?"

She gave me a stern look as she put her up mental walls.

"Stop trying to read me honey, it's rude. You'll know when the twins get home."

My brother and sister went to SASA were they could learn to use their powers and then teach me in the sanctum (since I had their powers), but they weren't home for another hour or two.

I guess patience is a virtue.

As soon I as I heard Jace's key in the door, and the "_Hey everybody!" _he thought in his head, I flew downstairs, and ran away to the den before he ask me where I was going or look for it in my head.

--

**Please read it? hahaah**


	6. New Family, New Purpose

**College applications are a real bitch, so that's why I really haven't time to write. I haven't been on here for literally a few months. **

**What can I say? Senior Year is tough! **

**But I'm going to try to post at least three chapters today (I'm out sick from school)... so I will have time to write. **

**Also, check out superior because that's already written and that story ill have at least 5 chapters up today since the entire thing is a rewrite/edit.... Sorry about the inconveniences! **

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Luna **

--

6. New Family, New Purpose.

He felt like a bad-ass superhero, and couldn't help feeling a little like his old self as he tried on the new name.

"Emmett Stryker."

He felt his personality gelling into his new identity, ripe with a new, promising future.

He wasn't just unusually strong.

He knew that after the events from the Volturi.

What was he, anyway?

Morris looked at him. "You truly don't know what you are?"

Emmett warily shook his head.

"I don't. I wasn't planning to live after the Volturi, and then I guess i just kind of forgot about whatever got me in and out of that place."

He stared off into the distance for a bit.

"Jane tried to stop me, but she couldn't. None of Aro's guard could. He wouldn't kill me. "

Morris was staring at him.

"So much power, completely unaware of it. Your memories show that when you were happy, you had no need for defenses. But now that you have lost the comforts, your powers finally manifested because you have use for them."

Morris paused, an incredulous look on his face.

"You are an evasionist."

He paused, taking a deep breath.

"You are virtually unstoppable. No tracker can find you, and if you don't want to be seen, or heard, you can be invisible. You have no weaknesses. There have been rumors of this power, but there has never been any proof or substantial evidence. Yet here you are."

He ran his hand over his face in continuing.

"I feel guilt, but I will not lie to you. When we came across you I could sense your power, and I knew you could help us. But you aren't just a power to me. I want to make that clear. We are brothers now."

Emmett nodded. "Brothers."

What was the sense in investigating it anymore?

Regardless of the reasons, Morris had saved from certain death and given him a fierce, protective family.

It was the outsiders he should hate, the ones who forced them to hide and conceal themselves because of idiotic prejudice.

He might not have had a reason to fight before, but now he had every reason in the world.

Family.

Morris clapped him on the back and opened the door, and for the first time Emmett remembered he hadn't left the same room since they found him.

Morris grinned. "Time to meet the rest, mate."

Emmett followed him down a winding staircase to a small flat were two women stood.

He recognized the one who had captured him with her attention as she sucked him in again.

Sayoura.

He snapped out of it when he saw the golden rose necklace she was wearing.

He couldn't help but whisper his love's name.

"Rose..."

Morris gave him a concerned look and jumpstarted the introductions. He nodded to the one woman Emmett hadn't met yet, who was tucked under his arm.

"This is Clarissa. She's my mate."

She was about 5 foot 3 with fiery red hair, bright blue eyes and delicate frame that seemed to house an inner ferocity. She was beautiful in a different way. She reminded him of his old sisters, but he put them out of his head before he could get angrier.

She stepped forward and laid a hand on his arm.

"I'm very happy that you are better Emmett. I'm very happy to have a new sibling."

She gestured to the other woman that stood beside her, looking at Emmett with disdain.

"Sayoura. Do not hold grudges over a simple word. He knows we are not shifters."

She sighed and then held out her hand.

"I am Sayoura. I belong to no one."

Emmett nodded and spoke.

"Thank you for accepting me into your family."

Morris grinned as he spoke. "What great timing you have. It's just about time we moved on."

Clarissa nodded. "We've decided on Rockford, Michigan. I'm sorry to drag you back to the States so soon, but we've heard rumors of another pack there, and if we've heard the rumors, soon the Volturi will, and we need to find the pack before they do."

Emmett thought over it.

This was his family now.

What were the chances they would run into the Cullens? Even if they did, he was not one of them. He wouldn't have to speak to any of them.

Would he speak to any of them?

He shook his head.

Never again.

He had a choice.

"It's fine, Clarissa. Not a problem."

Morris nodded.

Clarissa smiled and clapped her hands.

"Everyone get packed. Emmett, come with me. We need to get you some clothes."

--

**What do you think? Com/Rate/Rev!**


	7. Home is Where What is Again?

** So you guys should be especially proud of me. I spent a whole hour just writing and editing this chapter for you guys!! **

**I'm really excited by the fact that people are actually reading my story and liking it. It's really easy for me to give up on things if I don't have any motivation, and you guys have renewed my interest in this story. I'm really excited to see where it tells me to go. **

**I've decided to post Every Sunday. Periodically, so I'll free write it during the week and edit it all on Saturdays. I'm so excited because of you guys! If you've sent me a review, I always reply and take what you say into consideration, I promise!**

**Enjoy lovelies!!, **

**Luna**

**--**

9. Home is Where

He had forgotten how little air there was on a plane, and he worried about the humans around him, for their sake.

It wasn't like he didn't attempt to prepare for this.

He had gotten far enough away to grab not one, but two grizzlies and a grown mountain lion.

He still felt full and kind of slushy, but being the temptations that they were, you could never get to comfortable around a human.

Usually he would just not breathe.

But if he stopped breathing, someone would notice. Just as he was about to get up to calm himself in the bathroom, the stewardess walked up to him.

Her reaction was a typical human reaction: the wide eyes, the sudden smirk, the waves of lust rolling off of her, but something was missing.

The only thing that always happened when girls flirted with him.

Rose.

There was no one to glare and mark her territory so he could be carefree and laugh it off.

Laugh?

There was no reason to smile anymore.

Had he smiled since it happened? He couldn't even remember.

He was so lost in himself that the Stewardess actually tried to touch his arm to recall his attention.

He found himself focusing on her.

Beside him, Morris suddenly let out a loud, wolfish laugh, making everyone in the airplane turn around and look at him.

Emmett raised an eyebrow at his sudden burst of hilarity.

Readers. He didn't even want to know.

The stewardess took the surprise from his cold touch as an opportunity to rush off to pamper him with one of the extra longer blankets he saw the people in first class using.

She came back, all cleavage and batting eyelashes.

He cringed and nodded politely as she hand it to him.

He took it warily, avoiding her eyes, as Morris beside him would not stop shaking until Emmet gave him a death glare so long he finally noticed through his tears.

Clarissa, between Morris and Sayoura in the four-person row, also started giggling. Sayoura rolled her eyes, but Emmett avoided paying any attention to her.

Morris apologized.

"Sorry, Mate. Your favorite stewardess has very entertaining thoughts."

As if right on cue, said stewardess showed up again beside his chair.

It wasn't that she was ugly; she was young, and cute, and interested.

But Rose was the only one for him.

He took the chain that was around his neck out of his shirt where his wedding band hung, and fingered the ring.

How do you just ... move on?

After 75 years of blissful marriage and happy family (for the most part)?

He was once again brought out of his thoughts by the waitress, who again had a reason to distract him, also known as complimentary coke.

He politely thanked her and tried to focus on anything other than the scent of her nauseating perfume and sweet blood when she turned and walked away.

He closed his eyes and feigned sleep for the rest of the flight.

He thanked God for the first time in years when the plane finally touched down. He had never been one much for religion.

Contemplating life was Edward's thing.

Ahh, Edward.

Bastard.

Knowing that the Cullens were in town forced Emmett to make decisions.

For example, Emmett had made a conscious decision not to kill Edward.

He would punch him around a bit, especially now that he could actively block his mind.

Finally a fair fight.

He also decided the human, whether or not she was human or not, was not worth his time. He was raised to never hit girls.

Morris eyed him curiously.

"How are you so sure that your old family will follow us here?"

Emmett thought for a while, but he just had this gut feeling with a little more information that gut feelings should.

"I don't know. A Hunch?"

He thought a little more, and then spoke, eyes closed.

"Actually, though, they're already here. They were here first."

He didn't bother blocking his thoughts from Morris. He knew this changed nothing.

Emmett Stryker wasn't a Cullen anymore, and he was always loyal.

Morris clapped him on the back.

"I really appreciate you coming into our family Emmett, you're slowly becoming my best mate."

Emmett nodded back as the followed the girls past the baggage check into the pick up section.

Clarissa, OCD as she was, had all their things directly shipped and set up at the house.

Emmett was a bit apprehensive to see what she had called "his things", considering the amount she had bought in the last day or two.

Shopping had been hell, and that's coming from someone who had an eternity to live.

But she had brightened up his day with a very special present that made him feel bonded to her, even protective.

It was the first day he truly thought of her as his sister.

He remembered her excited face.

--

They had been in what seemed like the 60th store of the day, when she suddenly snuck out of the dressing room where he was playing baboon for her.

It really made no sense why she was making dress up in clothes just to take them off and buy them all anyway.

She was starting to annoy him, but in a good way.

A family way.

He poked his head out the door and spied her coming back, looking like the cat that swallowed the canary.

She did, as he predicted, buy everything she had picked out for him anyway, and dipped out of the store so quickly it made him a little suspicious.

She started head to their car, shuffling all their stuff into the groaning minivan, when suddenly she turned around and faced him, grinning widely.

"I have a present for you, Bear!"

"Bear? You're not seriously going to call me that."

"Yes, Bear, I am. And this present is why you're going to let me."

He took the black case from her, opening it and looking skeptically at her before actually seeing what was inside.

There, on a gold chain, nestled safely into this velvet box, was his wedding band.

He had assumed he lost it in the desert.

"How did you...?"

She smiled.

"Morris never did tell you I had an ability. I never get a chance to use it, usually. I can see through any kind of matter, and kind of phase through it too."

To prove it, she stuck her hand, which had suddenly turned all shimmery, right through his stomach.

He yelped and drew back a little, trying not to draw attention to himself.

"Never do that again. "

Se laughed and continued.

"When Morris told me about life while you were still sick, I figured that your wedding band was the only thing you had left. I went back to where we found you to look for it. Sayoura took care of you for me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Sayoura took care of me? I thought she hated me."

Clarissa shook her head.

"It takes her a while to get used to new people. She was born a wolf cub, unlike bitten like Morris and I, so she takes her beliefs about who she is and her purpose very seriously. Imagine if someone implied you were more like Dracula than any other vampire."

She laughed at the look on his face. "Exactly. Anyway, I walked around until I got to the right spot, and then voila! Perfect present!"

The sight of his wedding ring made him want to be happy and dry sob at the same time.

But he did neither.

Instead, he hugged his new little sister, and mussed her red hair.

"Call me whatever you want."

She grinned back, pleased with herself.

"Thanks Bear."

--

The Black Hummer that they arrived to the House in was anything but inconspicuous.

The house itself would be anything but inconspicuous if it wasn't buried past the sight of most of the townspeople.

He got out and took a deep breath of human-free air.

It was beautiful. He walked inside.

The house was awesome, and Clarissa had everything set up to perfection.

He went into his room and reclined on the king size bed, looking around.

Everything, for the most part, was either black or a subtle red, which reminded him of Rose.

Clarissa knew him well.

She had also set up a giant flat screen HDTV with everything from Blue Ray/ DVD to X-box to Rock band, right in front of his bed, once she heard he couldn't sleep like they could.

To the side of his bed was a sizeable black desk with a Silver Mac Book Pro on top of it. Next to it was a Blackberry with his family's numbers in it, an iPod, and a simple black wallet that held a platinum card, a gold card, and about five hundred dollars.

Simple?

Yeah right.

It felt weird accepting all this from them, but he figured they would just give it back to him if he tried to give it all back.

"Damn Skippy!" He heard Morris yell from across the house.

He opened the closet door and groaned at the amount inside.

Everything she set her eyes on was in here, impeccably organized.

There was every type of sneaker, shirt, or any outfit in general he could think off.

It was overwhelming, but it was also kind of awesome.

It took him no time to pick out a quick shirt and jacket and a pair of jeans and high-tops for his first day at school.

He grabbed the black North face that was sitting by his bathroom door, and threw a notebook or two into it before settling into some serious TV.

It would be a while until sunrise, but the wolves had to sleep.

Was he ready to get back into society after two years of trying to kill himself and one year of recovery and eventually seclusion?

After three years, was he ready to see the Cullens?

**-- **

**So do we like that Emmy has some sort of tracking hunch? **

**Comments on his relationship with Clarissa? Is it authentic enough? **

**What about "Bear" as his nickname? I thought it was cute. **

**I'm still deciding on Sayoura's deal.. so if you have suggestions about how that should evolve, let me know. Just use caution: I don't plan on throwing Emmett into a relationship of the romantic sort anytime soon. I want to get past Hot Emmett and into Emmett's mind. **

**How should I approach Sayoura? I have a general idea, but I could use advice... mehh. **

**You don't have to answer any of that if you don't want to, by the way. **

**Reading is enough for me!  
Thanks Guys!!!! **


	8. Yikes AN

**Hey Guys! **

**You're going to be mad at me... :-( **

**I'm so sorry, but there is no way I can post new chapters this week. It's the last week before break so everything is way more hectic than it usually is... I have papers, tests, and extracurriculars up my TOOTER. **

**It is 1.14 and technically monday, so unless I have some latent ability to turn back time, this ain't happening. That would be really handy though. **

**To make it up to you guys, once this week is over, you guys will get not one, not two, but three new chapters for each story since I feel so guilty. When I make a commitment I keep it. Once things slow down to a regular fast pace instead of hyper speed, I'll have the chance to post a lot more. **

**I have my outlines, just no time to write. When I have time, I promise. They're just waiting to be written. **

**Here are some Sneak Peeks (since you guys are awesomely awesome...) **

**The Evasionist-**

_ Emmett's first day of School. _

_I decided what I was going to do with Sayoura, and let's just say it's going to give him Edward Flashbacks and make him a bit more hostile to drive home the changes in his personality. _

_Let's just say there'll be a little "sibling tension". _

_A new human will be in the mix and so will old family, but it might not be the Cullens. _

_When we do meet the Cullens again, they might not have lied happily ever after after saving Bella. Wow, I should probably call these next three chapters Family Tension Parts 1-3. _

_But I digress. _

**Superior- **

_So this was not coordinated at all, I swear, but it also happens to be Eden's first day at Forks High School, under the alias Crystal Straught, as usual. I'm pretty sure Everyone's figured out that Emmett is my favorite Cullen, so he gets to meet her first._

_This Emmett is classic, funny, honest, beautiful, (can you tell I almost started gushing there..?) and generally an in depth look at Meyer's original Em. _

_This won't overlap with The Evasionist at all, sorry. I did think about it, but I want to keep this separate and I like where they're leading me. _

_Anyway, Eden also gets to fuck around with the Cullens a bit. _

_Does she acquire any of their powers? Idk, you'll see. _

_Music Class with Edward? Yea, I couldn't resist. _

_Now, I am going to warn you. _

_I AM ABOUT TO GIVE A HUGGEEE SPOILER. _

_LIKE HUGE. _

_IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW, STOP READING. _

_STOP SCROLLING. _

_RESIST THE TEMPTATION. _

_YOU CAN DO IT. _

_Obviously you can't, so I'll stop trying. Eden has an imprint, yes an IMPRINT. And said Imprint is not human. That is all I'm going to say for now. _

**See you next week, my lovelies, Sorry for the delay. **

** :-)**

**- Luna **


End file.
